


Don't worry you got me

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Character of Color, Insecurity, Interracial Relationship, Soft Ending, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Bucky is insecure, insecurity leads to jealousy which leads to one question: "Are you cheating on me?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Don't worry you got me

Another laugh escapes your lips. You really couldn’t help yourself when you were around these guys. Rhodey and Wilson brought a sense of home, normalcy and familiarity in your life, that had kind of faded when you met him.

Thinking of him, you glance at his direction. Bucky has that facial expression again, not surprising. The one you named serious stuffy pants, it usually gets him to relax, he would let a bashful smile grace his lip and even a soft laugh would escape his lips.

His light eyes seem to be obscured by something akin to jealousy. There already was a lot of issues with his past that needed to be confronted and jealousy did not need to make the list. His eyes were fixed on your little group, completely ignoring the people surrounding him.

You just wanted to have some fun with your new found friends, so you turn your attention back to Rhodey and Wilson. You decide that you’ll enjoy the night and deal with whatever may come your way later.

Once everyone was gone and you were left to face the issue that you had successfully ignored the entire night. You looked over at Bucky who was still sitting on the couch, tension cursing through his body and you notice how tightly he was clenching his jaw.

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” He curtly cut the silence, raising his eyes to yours; his voice cold and distant. You let a sigh escape your lips before joining him on the couch, his eyes following your movement.

“Bucky,” You start calmly with a soft voice, turning your body to face him. “Do you want to tell me what was going on with you tonight?”

“Are you cheating on me?” He asks, completely ignoring your question. Your brows furrow and you cock your head to the side as you were taking back by his own question.

“Bucky, what the hell are you even talking about?” You answer back quizzically.

“Just answer the question.” Bucky demands, his voice hard. Both of his hands balled up on his knees.

“Of course not!” You finally answer him, insulted by the insinuation. Bucky only scoffs at you, not believing that you could be telling the truth.

“Are you serious?” You inquire in return, both hands raise in the air. “Do you really think that I could be cheating on you! With who!” You continue, your voice raising in octave as you started to feel frustrated by the situation.

“What else am I suppose to think?” He gives back, looking at you through slated eyes. “There’s a different side of you that I don’t remember ever seeing when you’re around them! So, I just…” He stops to collect himself, closing his eyes and turning his face away from you. “I just think that maybe Rhodey or Wilson are what you really want. That maybe I’m just not enough.” He finished looking at you, sadness hovering over his face. You let a sigh fall from your lips, understanding what was going on.

“They get me,” You starts softly with a movement of your hand. “In a way that none of you can. And I get them. I am a black woman surrounded by people who have not had the same life experience as me. And don’t understand what’s it’s like to be us. Just like I don’t fully get you. And I can’t even begin to comprehend everything that had happened to you, how that messed you up and how you still have to deal with it. Steve and the rest of the team get that part of you, I don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m with you. You got me, I don’t ever want you to worry about that.” You finish taking his hand closer to you in yours, forcing your fingers between his.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says, shaking his head in shame. “I don’t know why I would ever think that…” He trails off closing his eyes shut as he lowers his head, his free hand clutching his knee. You give him a soft look, your heart hurting for him. He wasn’t the man he was before Hydra. He felt insecure about a lot of thing, it took him a lot of time to believe that he was worthy of you. And it still seems like he still grappling with the idea.

“Bucky,” You start. “Look at me.” You request of him. When he kept on looking down, you bring both of your hands to his face, thumbs caressing his skin of his cheeks before lifting his head for him to look at you.

“Bucky, I love you. You have to hear this and believe me when I say that I love you.” Bucky’s hands wrap your wrist although his eyes are still cast downward. “There’s no one else. I am not going anywhere. I am here, you got me and I love you.” You finish, your voice cracking with emotion. He finally opens his eyes, deeply gazing into yours before closing the short distant between your lips for a kiss. Sliding his hands down your arms, settling them at your waist.

After a few moments you pull away from him, you look at him. Your eyes dancing between his, silently asking questions that wouldn’t properly be form in your mind. Bucky buries his face in your neck, pulling you closer to him.

“Please.” He says quietly into your neck, the grip on your waist loosening, his fingers dancing on your torso. Bucky pulls his face away from your neck, looking straight into your eyes. “Please.” He repeats, there’s something in his eyes that you can’t quite decipher. They are soft and pleading with the words that escaped his lips. They seem to tell you that he needs to feel you, to be as close as possible to you, that he needs to know that you’re not only with him but also his. He needs you.

You hold his gaze as your hands glide to his neck, your fingers playing with the hair grazing his neck.

“Okay.” You simply respond, pecking his lips once before pulling him as you lay on the couch. His body covering yours as he lay his head on your chest.

“I’m not going anywhere.” You whisper as you run your fingers through his hair. “You got me.”


End file.
